1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures, and in particular, the present invention relates to submersible fishing lures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of lures for use in attracting and catching fish. One type that is popular for trolling or for use in a flowing body of water, such as a river or a stream, is a jig having a body that is submersible below the surface of the water while being able to float above the bottom. The body is made of a material that is lighter than water so that the lure floats above the bottom. A weight is attached to the fishing line forward of the lure, keeping the lure from floating to the top of the surface.
One problem with jigs of this type is that due to the action of the water against the lure, the lure, on occasion, spins about its axis. It would be desirable in many situations to have a lure that does not spin so that it imitates a minnow in all water/lure interactions.